1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recording data on a digital versatile disk (DVD), and more particularly, to a high-speed data recording method for a digital versatile disk-random access memory (DVD-RAM).
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent form of a DVD is a DVD-RAM in which data can be freely recorded and deleted. Since a DVD-RAM has a recording capacity for recording massive amounts of data, it requires a high-speed data recording time.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a data sector which is used for recording data on a DVD-RAM. A data sector has the size of 2064 bytes, which comprises 12 rows each having 172 bytes. Each row in the data sector includes main data which is recording information. The first row in the data sector includes identification (ID), identification error correction code (IEC), and reserved (RSV) data in its beginning portion, and the twelfth row being the last row therein includes an error detection code (EDC) of 4 bytes in its end portion. The 4-byte ID data included in the first row contains a sector number and sector information, the 2-byte IEC contains an error correction code with respect to the ID data, and the 6-byte RSV contains other data. For convenience of explanation, 16 data sectors, in which FIG. 1 shows one data sector, is called a data block.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram of an existing system for recording data on a DVD-RAM. A computer system 100 of FIG. 2 supplies data of a file to be recorded to a DVD-RAM drive 200 in units of data blocks. The DVD-RAM drive 200 error-correction-code (ECC)-encodes the data blocks supplied from the computer system 100. Here, in the case when the size of a file to be recorded is not an integer multiple of the size of a data block, the computer system 100 supplies data of a file to the DVD-RAM drive 200 in units of data blocks, and adds dummy data to the last data of the file to form a last data block. Then, the DVD-RAM drive 200 ECC-encodes the last data block supplied from the computer system 100. The dummy data is meaningless data to be filled in a last data block. The DVD-RAM drive 200 modulates an ECC block produced by the ECC encoding, produces 16 physical sectors, and records data on a DVD-RAM 300 in recording units of the 16 physical sectors. For the convenience of explanation, the 16 physical sectors is called a physical data block.
When a new file is recorded on the DVD-RAM 300, the DVD-RAM drive 200 reads the last physical data block of the previously recorded file from the DVD-RAM 300, and restores the read physical data block into a data block. Then, the DVD-RAM drive 200 replaces dummy data in the restored data block with main data of the new file, ECC-encodes and modulates the data blocks of the new file including the replaced data block, and records the new ECC-encoded and modulated data block on the DVD-RAM 300. The recording of the data block starts from the portion where the last physical data block has been recorded.
As described, whenever recording a file, the DVD-RAM drive 200 according to the conventional data recording method restores data of an end portion of the file which is lastly recorded on the DVD-RAM 300, and produces a data block together with data of a file to be recorded, thereby causing an increase in a data recording time.